In the Kingdom of Fire
by Umayar
Summary: Running a Kingdom was hard work already but then the two most important people in the Kingdom got stuck with troublesome women as well. AU setting.
1. Prologue

If you wish for more information on this story (personal ramblings mostly), please visit my profile.

**Polite, constructive criticism** is appreciated and has a much higher chance of being implemented and answered.

**Warning: AU setting, non-canonical setting, OCs, OOC characters, creative liberties, and other strange things. Irregular and slow updates.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was a damp, gloomy day in the Kingdom of Fire. The clouds overhead drizzled ceaselessly as if the sky itself shared the sorrows of the citizens below who lined the streets of the capital. A procession passed through these streets accompanying the luminary to his destination. Yet, instead of cheers, this procession was met with silence and tears.

Some distance from the magnificent palace that stood guard over the capital, among the rows of bygone kings, another was lowered to the earth. A group of people dressed in black stood in a circle around the freshly dug earth and witnessed the event. A woman at the front of the assembly sobbed. A young man put his arm around her. A white flower fell on the lowered remains followed by wet dirt. The dark sky increased its lament.

A glorious reign had ended. A brilliant sovereign had departed leaving behind thousands to grieve his demise; his name to forever grace the pages of history books.


	2. A New King

**A NEW KING**

"I think it's time you show your face to the council." A familiar voice said from behind him as it gradually drew near.

He ignored it and continued to gaze towards the sky. The bearer of the voice came and stood by the chaise lounge he was lying on. He knew who it was — had known it ever since those words were uttered — and chose to ignore the intruder. Complete silence surrounded the two of them for a while before the new arrival sighed.

Placing himself by the balustrade of the wide terrace such that he was in the peripheral vision of the resting man, the intruder tried again, "You can't put it off for much longer, you know. You have to take charge soon."

He glanced impassively at the meddler before returning his sight skywards.

Shikamaru Nara. Heir to the Nara family, the Kingdom of Fire's highest ranking noble family after the Royal Family. His best friend. He stood in front of him conveying the same words many other had futilely tried to communicate over the past few days.

Not receiving a reply, Shikamaru tried again. "Naruto —"

"The clouds are calm today." Naruto interrupted.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Shikamaru's gaze rise to the sky and pause there before it returned to him.

"They are indeed." Shikamaru acquiesced with a reminiscent smile. "This brings back memories. How long has it been since we indulged in cloud-watching?"

Naruto replied with silence. Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"While it is a fine day to watch clouds," he said firmly, "you need to postpone this pleasurable activity. The council is getting restless."

When Naruto showed no intention to pause his current avocation, Shikamaru continued, "Naru —"

"The king hasn't been dead for a week yet and the council is already getting restless." Naruto stated bitterly.

"These are uncertain times, Naruto," his friend said sympathetically. "People are scared, restless. They need a leader. The council needs a leader…or else there will be chaos."

"Mother gets a month of mourning. The _country_ gets a month of mourning. But I don't show up in the meeting hall for a few days and it's chaos?!" Naruto bit out sarcastically.

Shikamaru watched Naruto for a moment then turned around to face the magnificent view of the city. Inhaling deeply he said, "You remember, Naruto? All those times when we were young and I just wanted to watch the clouds peacefully…"

Naruto remained quiet and pretended to ignore his friend.

Shikamaru continued undeterred. "You would drag me to the top most spot in the palace and yell how you would be the best king one day…Now is your chance Naruto. It's your chance to _be_ the best king!

"I know what you must be going through. His Majesty King Minato's demise has affected us all…and you the most. But right now, his people, the people he loved — _your_ people — are looking to you for guidance."

"_You see this land, Naruto?" _Minato's voice echoed in Naruto's head and suddenly he was transported back to that moment all those years ago._ "See all these people? They are the citizens of the Kingdom of Fire. Learn to love them Naruto…one day, you have to take care of all of them."_

"_Does Father love them too?" A little Naruto asked the King as he stood beside him overlooking the capital._

"_Yes, very much." Minato replied._

"_More than Mother and me?" Naruto asked innocently gazing up at his role-model._

_Minato laughed and ruffled his little boy's hair earning an indignant frown. "Father loves you and Mother the most!"_

_Naruto watched his father observe the capital and heard him say, "But you know, Naruto. All these people, they are very important to me. They work very hard for the Kingdom of Fire. You see how beautiful this country is? It is all because of them. And in return, they look towards me to take care of them. So I make sure that no one hurts them or destroys anything of this beautiful country they created."_

_Minato turned towards Naruto, kneeled so he was closer to his son, held on to his son's shoulders, and said with extreme solemnity, "Will you promise me, Naruto, that you too will take care of these hardworking people and make sure no harm ever comes to this beautiful kingdom of ours? That you will become a just and devoted king who will be loved by all?"_

_Naruto stared at his father for a moment and then, with a wide smile, loudly declared, "YEAH! I'll become the best king ever! Even better than Father!"_

"His Majesty had high hopes for you, despite the opinions of everyone else." Shikamaru's voice broke through Naruto's haze of memories. The latter opened his eyes which had closed during his trip down memory lane and found them moist with unshed tears. He swallowed and tried to control the pain and sorrow of his loss.

"Do not let him down by gazing at clouds."

At Shikamaru's words, Naruto stood up. He stared emotionlessly at his best friend for a long period realizing the truth behind the latter's words. Without a sound, the new King turned around and walked towards the giant doors shielding the inner part of the palace, leaving his comrade to follow in his wake.

* * *

"We've had reports of Lightning troops gathering nearing the border. There have also been whispers that the Kingdom of Hot Water is planning to ally itself with the Kingdom of Lightning. We need to strengthen our defenses towards the North-East." A voice said urgently. "Towards the North-West as well, we've had reports of enemy troop movements. We must send out more men on both fronts!"

"And how do you suggest we support that army?!" Another voice countered.

"What about the law and order situation in the cities, Minister Shimura? Sending out more men will result in security issues inside the country!" A third voice yelled.

The Council of Ministers was in an uproar since Naruto had signaled the start of the meeting thirty minutes ago and it seemed to Naruto that the racket would only increase. The young King sat wordlessly listening to the arguments of his ministers. His mind drifted back to the time when he would stubbornly demand his father to let him attend the meetings. At the tender age of six, the quarrels seemed like useless noise to him and he would get bored very soon resorting to make them entertaining through his various pranks. It never went well — neither with his father nor with the council — and he was banned from attending again until he was ready to take up the responsibility of the Kingdom. His father had been insisting him to join again, but Naruto had been ignoring his requests to prolong his supposed freedom for a little longer. Yet, contrary to his plans, here he sat in his father's seat merely days after he lost his idol forever.

"Your Majesty," a voice called out firmly, garnering his attention. "What is your ruling?"

Naruto looked towards the Prime Minister, his confusion evident on his face. Having been lost in thought for the past few minutes, he had missed most of the argument and did not have the complete information to give a verdict. At a loss for words, his gaze roamed the room, briefly stopping at each of the ministers. He recognized the disapproval and disappointment written on their faces; it was impossible to mistake it. Embarrassment at his inattentiveness and incompetence filled him and he wanted to lower his guilt-filled eyes but the etiquette lessons drilled in to him during his childhood prevented him from doing so. A king never shows his shame to people.

Naruto was thinking of a way to give a reasonable command when a voice beside him interjected him.

"Your Majesty, if I may?"

The young monarch glanced to his right at the Chief Advisor to the King, Shikaku Nara, and nodded his assent.

"Your Majesty, I think that, at the present moment, further increase in the taxes will rile the citizens. Also, sustaining such a large army on the borders will be severely demanding to our food stores. It will be better if we wait until we are certain of attack and then send our troops."

A distinct sound of discontentment from the Minister of Defense caught Naruto's attention causing him to glance at the source. Naruto saw the man clutching his walking stick so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. An angry flush marred the old man's face. Naruto recalled that the man had loudly declared the army situation at the beginning of the meeting and chose not to let him voice his objections this time.

"General Hatake." Naruto turned to his Commander-in-Chief of the Military hoping for advice from his former teacher.

"Your Majesty." General Kakashi Hatake replied with a slight bow of his head to indicate his deference and undivided attention to the King.

"What are your views on sending out more troops to the borders?" Naruto questioned.

"Sir, at the moment the borders are well defended. Before his passing — " Kakashi paused for a brief moment, "His Majesty King Minato…sent reinforcements to the borders. Any more reinforcements now would be unnecessary."

Naruto nodded. "Then we shall let the matter rest for the time being. Any signs of an impending attack should be immediately brought to my notice and the distribution of troops will be decided then."

"Yes, Your Majesty." A chorus of acceptance went through the Council Meeting Hall.

"Are there any more urgent matters to be discussed?" Naruto asked authoritatively.

An uneasy hush befell the room and the Ministers cast furtive side glances at each other. Tentatively, the Prime Minister, Homura Mitokado, requested permission to speak which Naruto permitted with a nod.

"The Council of Ministers is of the opinion that your coronation should be held as soon as possible." Prime Minister Mitokado said cautiously. When Naruto looked at him inquiringly, he continued. "The citizens are uneasy, and given the current situation and threat of a war, we feel that your coronation will ease the citizens. It will also send a message to other Kingdoms that the Kingdom of Fire's internal affairs are in order and the Kingdom is not vulnerable to attacks."

Naruto pondered over the Prime Minister's analysis for a while and then replied, "Very well."

"Thank you, Sir." The Prime Minister replied. "We were thinking of holding the coronation three days from now."

"Three days?" Naruto asked surprised.

"We realize that it is very soon — not much time has passed since His Majesty the Great King Minato, left us and that Her Majesty the Queen Mother will be unable to attend, but giving the current situation, Sir, we think it is best to get the task completed early. The enemy troop movements are very disconcerting and any indication of unrest within the Kingdom will give them the chance to launch an offensive against us. Which is why we think it's best to hold the coronation quickly. However...we need three days for preparation."

Naruto remained silent. Three days. Just a few days ago he was telling his father how it would be a long time before he took the throne and how he would live leisurely until that time. Yet, here he was being told that he would be officially crowned in three days.

At merely twenty, Naruto felt inadequate to be a King. The burden of running a Kingdom, of the well-being of its citizens felt too heavy on his shoulders. He was expected to fill the shoes of his father — the Great King Minato — but the shoes were too big for him. He wanted to yell, to scream, to curse his father for his unfairness, for leaving him alone far too soon, but the old lesson hauntingly echoed in his mind — a king never shows weakness.

So Naruto fisted his hand on the armrest and kept his face devoid of any emotion trapping the raging despondency and frustration inside him.

"We will hold the coronation ceremony three days from now." Naruto announced in an cold, commanding voice.

Multiple "Yes, Your Majesty," rang through the room as acknowledgement of his command.

"Your Majesty, if I may." Chief advisor Nara spoke from beside him.

Naruto nodded his approval.

"As Your Majesty is aware, it is customary for the King to choose his own Chief Advisor." Chief Advisor Nara said. "Since His Majesty King Minato's glorious reign has now ended, I will be stepping down as the Chief Advisor to the King. It is essential that you nominate your Chief Advisor as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded. The Chief Advisor to the King was the King's right hand man. His most trusted person. In the King's absence, the Chief Advisor had the most power in the Kingdom. Each King chose their own Chief Advisor whose term lasted as long as the King's reign. The new King then had the choice to nominate another worthy person irrespective of rank as his Chief Advisor or extend the term of the previous one.

"I already have a name in mind." Naruto said.

"Then if it pleases Your Majesty, we can complete the formality today." Shikaku Nara suggested.

"I nominate Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Family as my Chief Advisor." Naruto announced.

A low murmur passed through the Council.

"Are there any objections?" Naruto questioned his ministers.

The room grew silent and the ministers stood erect at the allusion of objecting to the King's choice.

"Isn't he a bit too young, Sire?" Prime Minister Mitokado asked hesitantly.

Naruto recognized their scorn in their objection. They were not challenging his choice — Shikamaru had already established himself as a genius tactician at par with his father — they were deriding him. They did not trust him to lead the country. His record was not as good as his friend's and they were doubtful of his ability to govern a kingdom. Since direct opposition to the reigning monarch was high treason, this was their way of indirectly voicing their opinions about him.

"I think," Naruto said addressing the Council of Ministers in his most imposing tone which implied that he would not tolerate any disobedience, "that over time Shikamaru Nara has proven his intellectual prowess more than once. He is also the son of Shikaku Nara, the Chief Advisor to the previous King. He is also a very close friend of mine, the person I trust implicitly. Must I remind you that every King is given the choice to select his own Chief Advisor without any interference or objections from the Council of Ministers?"

When the room remained silent, Naruto continued. "If there are no more objections, Chief Advisor Nara, please continue."

"Summon Lord Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Family to the Council Meeting Hall." Chief Advisor Nara ordered a guard.

A little while later, a young man entered the room and bowed.

"Your Majesty. Council." Shikamaru greeted.

"Approach." Naruto ordered.

Shikamaru moved forward and stood in front of the King, a few paces from the throne.

"Shikamaru Nara." Naruto began. "You are hereby appointed as the Chief Advisor to the King."

Shikamaru remained silent for a moment before he bowed and replied. "I am honored to be considered for such a position."

Naruto waved his hand and Shikaku Nara moved from his side to stand beside his son who turned to face him. A guard followed behind, holding a tray in his hand.

"Lord Shikamaru Nara," Shikaku Nara said. "Accept these items as a symbol of your position, a reminder of your duties to the King and your responsibilities to the citizens of the Kingdom of Fire."

The guard moved forward with the tray. Shikamaru picked up an emerald signet ring with the mark for fire engraved on it. He placed it on the little finger of his left hand. Then he picked up a dark green robe and put it on.

Shikaku Nara continued, "We pray that your guidance will be beneficial to the Kingdom of Fire, Chief Advisor Nara."

Shikaku Nara along with the Council of Ministers bowed to the new Chief Advisor as a sign of their acceptance and loyalty while Shikamaru moved to take up his position to the right of the King's throne.

"Are there any more important matters to be discussed?" Naruto asked the council once the ceremony was over.

"No, Sire." The Prime Minister replied.

"Very well then. Council dismissed." Naruto announced.

The young king rose as the council bowed in salutation and moved toward the doors on the side behind the throne exiting the Council Meeting Hall.


End file.
